Haru Haru
by Yehet Ohorat
Summary: No Summary - HunKai


Haru Haru

Title : Haru Haru

Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai), Oh Sehun (Sehun) and All Member Exo K

Pairing : HunKai

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt, Angst

DON'T COPAS

-_-"-_-

Terlihat di sebuah gang kecil, 2 orang namja yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi serta warna kulit, sedang berdiri berhadapan dekat dengan sebuah mobil dengan merek Renault Samsung SM5 berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat mewah itu dan seorang namja lagi yang berada di dalam mobil itu sambil memandang mereka berdua melalui kaca spion dari sampingnya.

"apa kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?" tanya salah satu namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata rata dengan memiliki kulit putih –Chanyeol– sambil memegang tangan namja satunya lagi dengan lembut. Satu namja yang memiliki tubuh di bawah Chanyeol dengan kulit yang Tan nya itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Chanyeol mengusap kepala namja tan itu dengan lembut.

"aku yakin hyung untuk melakukan ini, karena aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan serius"kata namja berkulit tan itu –Jongin– dengan yakin dan melepaskan tangan miliknya dari tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Jongin dengan lembut dan menatap sedih kearah Jongin. Jongin yang memang mengerti arti tatapannya Chanyeol pun hanya bisa memberikan senyuman manis kearah Chanyeol.

Jongin melepaskan cincin yang sudah di pakainya sejak lama "aku harap hyung akan melakukannya" kata Kai sambil memberikan cincin itu kepada kanan Chanyeol yang tadi memegang pipinya dengan lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, terlihat 3 orang namja yang baru saja tiba di sana menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan Kai. Mereka bertiga tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin, tapi terlihat dari raut wajah di antara ketiganya kalau salah satu namja itu menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan pandangan marah. Mereka bertiga sudah lama berdiri di situ dan melihat semua yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Salah satu namja di antara ketiga itu memegang cincin yang berada di jari sebelah kirinya yang sama persis dengan milik Jongin yang di beri kan kepada Chanyeol itu.

Jongin memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. "gomawo hyung" kata Jongin sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukkannya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berada di parkiran dan menggenggam cincin yang di beri Jongin dengan erat.

Di pakainya cincin itu ke tangan kanannya, lebih tepatnya ke jari manisnya dan berjalan menuju mobil hitam itu dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui keberadaan ketiga namja itu sejak awal, hanya saja dia diam tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka bertiga.

Sehun –namja yang mandang Chanyeol dan Kai dengan pandangan marah– pun segera berjalan kearah Chanyeol dengan tangan yang terkepal dengan eratnya. Kedua namja yang tadi berdiri di sebelah kanan dan kiri Sehun pun segera berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

Srak

Sehun membalik tubuh Chanyeol yang notabe lebih tinggi darinya suapa bisa menghadapnya. "apa maksudmu mendekati Jongin" kata Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat kedekatan mereka berdua tadi. "kenapa? Apa hakmu untuk melarangku dekat dengannya" kata Chanyeol santai yang membuat Sehun semakin kesal. Namja yang sedari tadi di dalam mobil hitam itu segera keluar karena dia yakin jika sebentar lagi akan terjadi pertengkaran hebat.

"Kau..." kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya.

"kau itu sudah bukan siapa lagi untuk Jongin, karena Jongin sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi dan ini buktinya" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk yang di berikan Jongin tadi kepada Sehun.

Terdengar suara gesekkan antara kedua gigi Sehun yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Tangan yang sejak tadi di genggamnya segera di layangkannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

BUGH

Satu pukulan keras di terima oleh Chanyeol dari Sehun. Sehun memegang kedua kerah baju yang sedang di pakai Chanyeol saat ini. "aku berhak melarangmu untuk mendekati Jongin, karena Jongin masih namjachinguku" kata Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sehun.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Sehun dari bajunya. "cih, apa buktinya kalau Jongin masih namjachingu mu, eoh? Bahkan cincin yang kau berikan kepadanya saja sudah di berikannya kepadaku" Chanyeol tersenyum evil kearah Sehun.

"KAU..." Sehun ingin melayangkan lagi tinjunya kearah Chanyeol, tapi kedua temannya langsung mencegah perbuatan Sehun tersebut.

"sudah Sehun-ah, tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan dia" ujar Joonmyun sambil memegang tangan kanan Sehun. "benar kata Joonmyun hyung, tidak ada gunanya Sehun. sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ujar Baekhyun yang memegang tangan kirinya.

Baekhyun dan Joonmyun menarik Sehun untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya dan di balas dengan tatapan remeh dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo –namja yang keluar dari mobil– segera mendekati Chanyeol. "kau tidak apa – apa hyung?"tanya Kyungsoo setelah Sehun Cs sudah menjauh dari mereka berdua. Chanyeol menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ne, gwenchana Kyungsoo-ah. Kajja, sebaiknya kita pulang kerumah" ujar Chanyeol dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya yang di susul oleh Kyungsoo.

-_-"-_-

"bisakah kalian lepaskan aku disini?"tanya Sehun dengan nada yang datar tanpa melihat kearah Joonmyun maupun Baekhyun.

"tapi..."

"kumohon hyung" ujar Sehun.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Joonmyun dan Baekhyun pun melepaskan tangan Sehun.

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyun dan Baekhyun tanpa mengatakan apa – apa lagi.

"kau mau kemana Sehun-ah?"tanya Baekhyun dan tidak di dengar oleh Sehun.

Joonmyun memegang pundak Baekhyuk. "sebaiknya, kita biarkan dia untuk sendiri saat ini" Baekhyun menatap kearah Joonmyun, ingin memprotes perkataan Joonmyun itu. tapi... perkataan Joonmyun ada benarnya.

"kau benar. Mungkin dia masih merasa terpukul dengan kejadian tadi" Joonmyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju perkataan Baekhyun.

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke apartement kita, dan kita jumpai dia besok"

Dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi menuju apartement mereka.

-_-"-_-

Sehun POV

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tega melakukan hal ini kepadaku?

Apa selama ini dia tidak percaya bahwa cintaku kepadanya itu tulus?

Apa selama ini dia menganggap perasaan cintaku kepadanya hanya main maian saja?

Aaaarrrrggghhhhhttttt~~~~~

Brak

Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? bahkan rasa sakitnya lebih dari rasa sakit luka tanganku saat ini.

Dia sahabatku, tapi kenapa dia berani untuk mendekati kekasihku. dia tau selama ini aku benar – benar mencintainya, tapi... kenapa dia tega melakukan hal ini padaku. Kenapa?

Aaaarrgghhhhhttt~~~~ sialan kau Park Chanyeol.

Sehun POV End

-_-"-_-

Saat ini Sehun, Baekhyun dan Joonmyun sedang pergi ke sebuah cafe yang berada di dekat taman kota. Mereka berdua sengaja mengajak Sehun keluar, karena mereka tidak ingin melihat sahabat mereka memikirkan masalah kemarin yang menimpa mereka.

Sejak tadi, Sehun hanya diam saja tanpa menanggapi perkataan kedua hyungnya. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah taman kota, sampai akhirnya matanya melihat 2 sosok yang sudah sangat di kenalnya.

Joonmyun yang sedari tadi tidak mendengar suara Sehun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun. "waeyo Sehun-ah?"tanya Joonmyun. Seakan – akan tuli, Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun sama sekali.

Joonmyun yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun pun segera menatap kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau. "Sehun-ah" panggil Baekhyun tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Joonmyun yang penasaran, akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Baekhyun pun juga melakukan hal sama. sial – batin mereka berdua.

Wajah Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat merah karena menahan marah pun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah 2 orang yang di pandangnya tadi.

"oh tidak, jangan lagi" ujar Joonmyun dan segera menyusul Sehun. Baekhyun pun juga ikut menyusul dari belakang setelah meninggalkan uang bayaran di atas meja.

...

Jongin dan Chanyeol saat ini sedang berada di taman kota. Ini semua karena permintaan Jongin yang minta di temani ketaman kota. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat memar di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"apa ini sakit hyung?"tanya Jongin sambil mencoba untuk menyentuh sudut bibir Chanyeol. "gwenchana Jongin, lagian ini sebentar lagi akan sembuh" ujar Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Jongin yang ingin menyentuh bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya segera tersenyum evil. "dia datang Jongin-ah" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol menatap kearah Sehun yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Jongin membeku, tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berinsiatif, untuk merangkul pundak Jongin.

Sehun yang melihat itu pun wajahnya semakin merah, karena marah. Baekhyun dan Joonmyun yang ada di belakangnya segera menarik kedua tangan Sehun.

"lepaskan, biarkan aku memukul wajahnya lagi hari ini" ujar Sehun yang mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Joonmyun dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin menunjukkan senyuman evilnya kearah Sehun. "kau mau memukulku, eoh? Atas dasar apa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang menantang Sehun. Jongin yang ada di sebelahnya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Jongin memegang tangan Chanyeol yang ada di bahunya dengan lembut. "mau apa kau kesini Sehun-ssi? Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu kalau kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa pun?" Jongin pun ikut tersenyum evil kearah Sehun.

"Jongin-ah, jangan mulai lagi Jongin-ah" ujar Baekhyun.

"aku tidak memulai apa pun Baekhyun hyung. yang aku katakan benar adanya" ujar Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak menyangkah bahwa Jongin akan membalas kata – katanya seperti itu.

Wajah Sehun semakin merah karena perkataan Jongin tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh kearah Sehun. "sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Jongin-ah, kajja" Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Jongin menjauh dari Sehun Cs.

-_-"-_-

"hyung"

Chanyeol yang merasa dirinya di panggil pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin. Terlihat raut wajah sendu dari Jongin. "gomawo, sudah melakukan hal yang tadi hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jongin.

"gwenchana Jongin-ah. Apa pun akan aku lakukan, asalkan kau bahagia" Jongin tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol. "terima kasih hyung... hyung... bolehkah aku pulang sendiri?" ucap Jongin.

"kau yakin?"tanya Chanyeol dan mendapat anggukkan dari Jongin. "baiklah, jaga dirimu baik – baik Jongin-ah. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku" ujar Chanyeol.

"ne, hyung. aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" Jongin pun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Jongin yang perlahan – lahan semakin menjauh dengan sendu. Dia menatap tangannya yang tadi mengusak rambut Jongin. Terlihat helaian rambut Jongin yang tertinggal di tangannya.

"kenapa ini harus terjadi denganmu Jongin-ah"

-_-"-_-

Jongin berjalan di lorong apartementnya yang sepi dengan perlahan. Pandangan matanya terlihat sangat kosong. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai di apartementnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Di bukanya pintu apartementnya itu dan masuk kedalam. Jongin menutup pintu apartementnya dengan perlahan lalu menyenderkan badannya kepintu. Perlahan – lahan, badannya Jongin turun.

Jongin memegang kepalanya. Terlihat sangat banyak helai rambut Jongin yang tertinggal di tangannya.

"Tuhan, mungkin ini yang terbaik aku lakukan. Aku tidak mau dia bersedih saat mengetahu kenyataan ini" – batin Jongin sambil melihat keatas.

"maafkan aku Sehun-ah"

-_-"-_-

"aaaaarrgghhhhhttttt. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus merasakan sakit ini lagi"

Sehun menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat keras. "Chanyeol, sialan. Aaarrrggghhhttt"

Sehun mencampakkan bantal – bantal kasurnya. Membuang buku – buku yang ada di ras buku. Membuang barang – barang yang ada di meja dan juga lampu meja. Dia sangat frustasi saat ini.

Baekhyun yang ada di luar kamar Sehun pun ingin menghampirinya, tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Joonmyun. Baekhyun menatap Joonmyun dengan pandangan sedihnya. "biarkan dia seperti itu, biarkan dia melampiaskan semuanya" ujar Joonmyun.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membantah lagi. dia kembali menatap kearah Sehun yang menangis di dalam kamarnya tersebut.

-_-"-_-

Keesokkan paginya

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya, segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar dering handphonenya yang ada di atas kasur miliknya.

"Kyungsoo" gumam Baekhyun saat melihat orang yang menelponya. Segera di angkat sambung telpon dari Kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseyo..?"

"..."

Brug.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan handphone miliknya saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo dari seberang telpon.

"Jongin" gumam Baekhyun dengan lirih.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Baekhyun segera memakai pakaiannya dan mencari Joonmyun yang ada di sebelah apartementnya.

"Joonmyun hyung, Joonmyun hyung" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengetuk pintu apartement Joonmyun dengan tidak sabar.

"nde, tunggu sebentar" ujar suara dari balik pintu itu.

Terlihat raut wajah terkejut dari wajah Joonmyun saat melihat Baekhyun di depan apartementnya. "waeyo Baekhyun-ah?"

"Hyung, Jongin...Jongin" ujar Baekhyun yang tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"ada apa dengan Jongin?"

"sebaiknya kita langsung kerumah sakit sekarang"

Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Joonmyun tanpa mendengar perkataan Joonmyun terlebih dahulu.

-_-"-_-

At Hospital

Bakhyun dan Joonmyun baru saja sampai di rumah sakit dan mereka langsung bertanya kepada para suster di mana ruangan Jongin berada. Terlihat Jongin yang sedang duduk di atas katilnya dengan kepalanya yang di tutup dengan topi khusus. Mereka yakin, saat ini rambut Jongin sudah tidak ada.

Mereka tidak kuasa melihat keadaan Jongin yang saat ini. Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan kearah Jongin. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga ada di sana untuk menghibur Jongin.

"Tuhan, kenapa orang sebaik Jongin harus menerima penyakit ini?" – Batin Joonmyun.

Joonmyun yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jongin dengan air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya.

"hyung kau datang" ujar Jongin saat melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa tersenyum melihat keadaan Jongin saat ini. Chanyeol sangat tau apa yang di rasakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini karena dia dan juga Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama.

"n...ne, hyung datang Jongin-ah" ujar Baekhyun gugup dan duduk di kasur Jongin. "bagaimana kabarmu, Jongin-ah?"tany Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedih kearah Jongin.

"aku merasa sehat saat ini hyung, dan juga aku akan melakukan operasi sebentar lagi" ujar Jongin.

Mereka tau kalau saat ini berbohong tentang keadaannya. Wajah Jongin terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan matanya yang biasanya terlihat berbinar pun sekarang sangat sayu.

"benarkah? Apa kau tidak takut unutk operasi?"tanya Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk tersenyum kearah Jongin, walaupun senyuman terlihat sangat pahit saat ini.

"tidak, mungkin dengan operasi aku bisa sembuh nanti... atau pun juga tidak" ujar Jongin dengan nada riang walaupun ada nada putus asa di ucapan Jongin tadi.

"eoh...geureo" ujar Baekhyun.

-_-"-_-

Sehun yang saat ini sedang berjalan di pasar dengan pandangan kosong karena memikirkan kekasihnya. Dia benar – benar mencintai Jongin, sangat mencintainya. Tapi, dia tidak tau kenapa Jongin bisa melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

Sehun merasa handphone yang ada di sakunya bergetar. Dia ambilnya handphone itu dengan malas. Dapat dilihatnya nama Id Joonmyun yang ada di layar handphonenya.

"yeobseyo" ujar Sehun setelah mengangkat sambungan telponya.

"Sehun-ah, sebaiknya kau datang ke Seoul Hospital Internasional, sebelum semua terlambat Sehun-ah"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan Joonmyun yang tidak jelas itu. "maksudmu apa hyung? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hyung?"

"Jongin... dia akan segera di operasi disini. Sebelum semua terlambat, sebaiknya kau cepat datang kesini"

Sehun merasa ada yang menusuk jantungnya saat mendengar perkataan Joonmyun tadi. Nafasnya juga terlihat memburu. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini, yang ada di pikirannya adalah Jongin... Jongin yang akan menjalankan operasi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Joonmyun dan berlari menuju ketempat yang sudah di bilang oleh Joonmyun tadi.

Dia tidak perduli dengan orang – orang yang di tabrakinya saat berlari. Yang di inginkannya saat ini hanya sampai ke Hospital Internasional Seoul dan melihat Jongin sebelum nanti terlambat. Bahkan dia tidak terpikir sama sekali untuk naik taxy atau pun bus supaya cepat sampai.

-_-"-_-

"pasien Kim Jongin" seorang suster wanita datang kedalam ruangan Jongin. Jongin yang sedang tertawa segera menghenti tawanya dan menatap kearah suster tersebut. "ne" jawab Jongin.

"kita akan mulai melakukan operasi" ujar sang suster. Chanyeol Baekhyun, Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo segera menggeser saat sang suster mulai mendorong katil Jongin keluar dari kamarnya.

Di luar, ada beberapa suster yang menunggu dan membantu mendorong Jongin menuju ruangan operasi. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya mengikuti sang suster dari belakang sambil berdoa. Berharap bahwa operas ini akan berhasil dan menyelamatkan Jongin.

"Tuhan, aku tau kalau aku akan bertemu dengan orang tuaku sebentar lagi. tapi, bisa kah aku berharap bahwa Sehun ada disini, disampingku. Aku ingin melihatnya sebelum aku meninggalkannya nanti, Tuhan"

Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan operasi. "maaf, kalian tidak bisa masuk selama proses operasi berlangsung. Harap menunggu di luar" ujar sang suster dan mulai menutup pintu rungan operasi.

Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi yang sudah di sediakan untuk menunggu selama jalannya operasi.

Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk bersama dengan Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangan mereka dan memejamkan mata mereka. "Tuhan, ku mohon, selamatkan Jongin saat operasi nanti. Izinkan dia untuk hidup di duniamu lagi Tuhan. Ku Mohon" mereka segera membuka mata mereka dan menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun dari mata mereka.

-_-"-_-

Selama 30 menit berlari tanpa henti, akhirnya Sehun sampai di Hospital Internasional Seoul. dia segera masuk kedalam gedung tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan operasi.

Sehun tidak perduli saat peluh sudah mengisahi tubuh dan wajahnya, orang – orang yang menatapnya aneh. Yang Sehun inginkan hanya satu, yaitu ketemu dengan Jongin.

Sehun berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan operasi. Tapi, di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. dia tidak perduli dengan Chanyeol dan hanya berjalan melalui Chanyeol. tapi tangannya di pegang oleh Chanyeol dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

Chanyeol terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Itu sebuah cincin. Cincin yang di berikan Jongin kepadanya sekarang di berikannya kepada Sehun. "aku minta maaf telah membohongimu" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. "Jongin... sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu" ujar Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Air mata yang sejak tadi di tahan oleh Sehun akhirnya keluar. Kenangan saat dia memberikan cincin itu kepada Jongin melintas di pikirannya... kenangan saat mereka sedang berkencan di taman dekat sungai han... dan kenangan saat mereka sedang bermesraan pun terlihat di pikirannya.

Tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, Sehun pun kembali berjalan menuju ke ruangan operasi. Terlihatlah Joonmyun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih berada di sana sambil menunggu Jongin. Sehun segera berjalan mendekati pintu ruang operasi.

Seberkas rasa bersalah di rasakan oleh Sehun. "Sehun-ah" panggil Baekhyun dan segera mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Jongin...Dia..." ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah ruangan operasi tersebut. Baekhyun segera memeluk Sehun, membiarkannya menangis di bahunya. "Jongin... Jongin..." ujar Sehun.

Sehun merasa tidak bisa menompang berat tubuhnya lagi. Joonmyun yang melihat hal itu segera membantu Baekhyun. Dia tau bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini.

-_-"-_-

Cahaya lampu dari ruangan operasi segera menyala. Para dokter masih menyiapkan alat – alat untuk operasi. Jongin tersenyum dalam tangisnya saat kenangan indah dengan Sehun melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Tuhan, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untukku. Tapi, ku mohon kabulkanlah keinginanku ini Tuhan sebelum aku menutup mata ini dan berjumpa denganmu. Aku ingin, Sehun dan yang lainnya bahagia dan tidak menangis saat aku pergi meninggalkan mereka selamanya, dan kumohon untuk selalu menjaga mereka Tuhan. Amin"

Jongin sudah merasa tidak sanggup lagi. perlahan – lahan matanya tertutup. "mungkin ini saatnya" dan mata Jongin pun tertutup dengan eratnya.

Para dokter yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan alat – alat untuk operasi pun terkejut saat mendengar suara Beep panjang dari indiato detak jantung. "kita terlambat" ujara salah satu dokter yang ada di sana dengan sedih. "kita terlambat untuk menyelamatinya"

Dokter yang lain pun segera menepuk bahunya. "mungkin ini memang sudah ajalnya"

-_-"-_-

Pintu ruangan operasi pun terbuka. Joonmyun dan yang lainnya segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu ruangan itu. berharap kalau operasinya berhasil. tapi, sepertinya apa yang mereka inginkan tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Katil yang tadinya membawa Jongin pun keluar dengan Jongin yang masih di atas katil itu, tapi Jongin yang sekarang berbeda dengan Jongin yang beberapa menit tadi mereka jumpai.

Joonmyun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menangis saat melihat Jongin yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju katil Jongin. Kaki Sehun yang memang sudah lemas pun akhirnya tidak bisa menopak tubuhnya lagi. dia terjatuh di samping katil Jongin.

Dia pegangnya tangan Jongin yang dulunya hangat, sekarang sudah dingin. "Jongin... kenapa... kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padaku? Kenapa Jongin... Kenapa?" Sehun menangis sambil memegang tangan Jongin.

"kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu. Tapi...kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Jangan bohongi aku Jongin-ah. Kumohon, bukalah matamu dan lihat aku" ujar Sehun dan menunduk sedih.

"KUMOHON JONGIN" – Sehun

Sudah tidak ada lagi gunanya untuk menangis saat ini. karena Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkanya. Biarkan Jongin hidup bahagia disana bersama kedua orang tua, dan biarkan Jongin menggantikan semua rasa sakit selama ini yang di rasakannya dengan senyuman manis disana.

-_-"-_-

END

yang sudah membaca harap tinggalkan jejak, berupa koment mau pun like, jangan jadi silent reader

Terima kasih


End file.
